SSS  Szalony Sen Severusa
by Bella0410
Summary: Pijany Snape wraca do swych lochów i zastaje w swoim łóżku równie pijaną Granger. Co z tego wyniknie?


Był zajebiście pijany. Dlatego właśnie nie znosił takich imprez, bo nigdy nie wychodził z nich na własnych nogach.  
>- Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, też mi coś – prychnął, gdy tylko dowiedział się o zamiarach Dumbledore 'a. – Nie ruszam się ze swoich lochów i koniec kropka.<br>Dyrektor jednak odwiedził go w jego komnatach i zagroził, że jeśli nie przyjdzie na bal osobiście, to po północy wyśle po niego delegację pijanych Gryfonek. Snape bez zastanowienia wybrał pierwszą opcję. Wiedział, że Dumbledore jest zdolny do wszystkiego i nie chciał ryzykować. Chociaż odjęcie Gryffindorowi wszystkich punktów za najście i pijaństwo, wydawało się być kuszącą opcją.  
>Teraz szedł, czy też może raczej czołgał się przy ścianie, obrzygując każdą napotkaną po drodze zbroję. Próbował nie zwracać uwagi na natrętne spojrzenia uczniów. Czy naprawdę Dumbledore musiał wyciągnąć go z lochów na tą głupią imprezę? Na chwilę przestał myśleć o zachowaniu równowagi i runął ze schodów. Wylądował na zimnej posadzce. Była taka chłodna i przyjemna w dotyku, że postanowił już się z niej nie podnosić. Ułożył głowę na ramieniu i przymknął powieki. Usłyszał czyjeś śmiechy i zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. Jego wzrok zarejestrował czterech chłopaków, ale był pewien, że znowu dwoi mu się w oczach. Tym bardziej, że słyszał tylko dwa wyraźne głosy. Jeden należał do Pottera, a drugi do Weasley 'a.<br>- Ciekawe co zrobi, jak ją tam znajdzie.  
>- No ja mam nadzieję, że nie zabije, bo chciałbym to kiedyś powtórzyć – zarechotał Weasley.<br>Snape resztkami sił podniósł się z podłogi. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, upokorzenia w oczach dwóch najbardziej nieznośnych uczniów. Na chwiejnych nogach stanął pod ścianą i zmierzył zbliżających się uczniów najtrzeźwiejszym spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać.  
>- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – rzucił Weasley z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.<br>Snape tylko skinął głową. Nie odezwał się, bo coś mu podpowiadało, że i tak nie da rady złożyć słów w logiczną całość. Uczniowie szybko oddalili się, chichocząc z niewiadomych powodów. Severus zrobił krok do przodu, trzymając się ściany. Kurczowo wbijał paznokcie w mur. Działało. Posuwał się powoli, stawiając małe kroczki. Takim sposobem doszedł do drzwi swojego gabinetu. Otworzył je i wszedł do środka. Wdepnął w coś prawą nogą. To było mokre. Spojrzał w dół. Wlazł w wiadro pełne pieniącej się wody. Wtedy rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie znajdował się wcale w swoim gabinecie, tylko w schowku na miotły i inne wynalazki Filcha.  
>- Cholera jasna – mruknął i wycofał się ze schowka, przewracając wiadro. – Zamienili mi pokoje, chuligani – wybełkotał i poczłapał wężykiem do następnych drzwi.<br>To były na sto procent odpowiednie. Musiały być, bo do kolejnych już by nie doszedł. Otworzył je i znalazł się w znajomym ponurym lochu. Ciemności rozświetlał tylko nikły blask kominka, więc bardziej na czuja niż świadomie zbliżył się do łóżka. Padł na nie bez zbędnego zdejmowania butów czy innych części garderoby. Błyskawicznie zamknął oczy, gotowy by odpłynąć w świat pijackich snów. Wtedy usłyszał obok siebie czyjś słaby głosik.  
>- To ty Ron?<br>Ten głos poznałby wszędzie i w każdym stanie umysłu. Granger. Co ona robiła w jego pokoju?  
>- Ach Ron, gdzieś ty mnie przyprowadził? – westchnęła wyraźnie wstawiona Granger i wtuliła się w Snape 'a.<br>Ten gest natychmiast przywrócił mu trzeźwość umysłu. Granger była w jego sypialni. Leżał z nią w łóżku. Wtulała się w jego szaty. Myślała, że jest Ronem.  
>Trzeba było jak najszybciej ą pogonić. Tylko po co? Było przecież tak miło. Jej burza włosów łaskotała go po twarzy, a smukłe ciało dawało przyjemne ciepło. To nic, że była uczennicą. Przecież i tak tylko śnił. Tak, to na pewno był sen. W rzeczywistości Granger nigdy nie wskoczyłaby mu nago do łóżka. Była naga. Skąd to wiedział? Bo w jego pijackich snach pojawiały się tylko nagie kobiety. Dla pewności jednak przejechał dłonią wzdłuż jej pleców. Były nieosłonięte. A więc sen. Odetchnął głęboko. Już się zaczynał bać, że Granger rzeczywiście leży z nim w łóżku. Ale jeśli to tylko sen, to nie miał nic przeciwko. Objął ją ramieniem i zaczął badać dłonią każdy zakątek jej ciała.<br>- Ron, jakie ty masz męskie ręce – jęknęła Granger.  
>- Musisz mnie nazywać Ronem? – warknął, nie przestając dotykać Hermiony. Zawsze był ciekaw, co też kryje się pod jej szkolną szatą.<br>- Dlaczego udajesz profesora Snape 'a, Ron? – zapytała zdezorientowana.  
>- Przymknij się szlamo – odpowiedział oschle i zaczął rozpinać guziki szaty. To był jego sen. Mógł zrobić, co chciał. A w tym momencie chciał ciała Granger. Skoro już tam się znalazła, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by je mieć.<br>- Acha! Już rozumiem oznajmiła Hermiona tonem wskazującym na wielkie odkrycie. – To nowa gra, tak? Ty będziesz udawał Snape 'a, a ja uczennicę? Jakiś ty pomysłowy!  
>Granger w jego śnie okazała się być obdarzona totalnym brakiem inteligencji. Ale wolał to niż te ciągłe wymądrzanie się. Jakie szczęście, że była upita.<br>- Załóżmy – postanowił nie uświadamiać jej, że wcale nie jest Ronem, w obawie, że nawieje mu ze snu.  
>Szybko rozebrał się do naga i już miał się na nią rzucić, gdy poczuł na udach ciepłe palce.<br>- Pozwoli pan, profesorze, że zademonstruje panu sposób na uzyskanie rozkoszy. I to bez żadnych eliksirów. No może z jednym – zachichotała i wzięła do buzi jego penisa.  
>Severus zamroczony wyrazistością tego doznania opadł na poduszki z głośnym westchnieniem. Nigdy nie miał tak realistycznego snu! Dosłownie czuł jej zaciśnięte wargi i ciepłą ślinę. Cudowne wilgotne usta raz po raz przesuwające się wzdłuż jego trzonu, coraz szybciej i szybciej. Chwycił w garść jej włosy i pociągnął mocno, na znak by poruszała się szybciej. Ta warknęła ostrzegawczo, ale zwiększyła tempo. Po chwili leżał dysząc ciężko, zupełnie odprężony i zaspokojony. Co za sen! Naga Granger wskoczyła mu do łóżka i zrobiła loda. Był już gotowy zasnąć (chciało mu się spać we śnie, czy to nie idiotyczne?), kiedy poczuł na brzuchu delikatny pocałunek. I następny. Granger wędrowała ustami od pępka aż do szyi. Zacisnęła lekko zęby na jego uchu i wyszeptała:<br>- Tak prędko kończysz? To nie fair.  
>Szybko odnalazła jego wargi i pocałowała. Odwzajemnił pocałunek. Jej usta były jeszcze umazane w słonej spermie. Pachniała wódką. Musiała dużo jej wypić, skoro nie zauważyła, że Snape nie jest Ronem.<br>Przetoczył się na nią, nie przestając całować. Skoro chciała więcej, to proszę bardzo. Masował jej piersi, wsłuchując się w pomruki zadowolenia. Po chwili znów był gotowy i wszedł w nią głęboko. Jęknęła z bólu. Była dla niego idealna – odpowiednia głębokość, elastyczność i wilgotność. Dużo wilgoci.  
>- Ach Rooon – westchnęła. – Zawsze myślałam, że jest mniejszy.<br>- Minus dziesięć punktów dla Gryfonów za chamskie odzywki w łóżku.  
>Granger zachichotała.<br>- Jak ty świetnie go naśladujesz.  
>- Choć na chwilę się ucisz! Zabieram Gryfonom 25 punktów i jeśli się nie przymkniesz pomnożę tą liczbę.<br>Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby Granger nawet we śnie, nie dbała o stan punktów Gryffindoru. Tak jak przypuszczał, ucichła. Otoczyła nogami jego biodra, umożliwiając głębsze wejście i zarzuciła mu ramiona na kark. Gładziła go palcami po plecach i szyi. Wtedy niespodziewanie wybuchła śmiechem.  
>- Co znowu? – warknął, wchodząc głębiej i brutalniej, by powstrzymać jej śmiech.<br>- Jesteś bezbłędny Ron. Nie umyłeś włosów. Co za poświęcenie!  
>- Wczuwam się w rolę – odburknął poirytowany jej ciągłymi uwagami. – Coś ci nie pasuje w moich włosach, Granger?<br>- Mógłbyś je czasem umyć – odparła ze śmiechem.  
>- Co za chamstwo. Minus pięćdziesiąt Granger. Popyskuj jeszcze, a pożegnacie na dobre puchar domów.<br>Hermiona zamilkła, tylko od czasu do czasu wydając z siebie jęki rozkoszy.  
>Po kilku minutach opadli bezwładnie jedno przy drugim. Hermiona wtuliła się w Snape 'a, a ten zamruczał z przyjemności. To był najmilszy, najbardziej realistyczny sen w jego życiu. Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję, że zasypiając we śnie, nie obudzi się w prawdziwym życiu. Zapadając w otchłanie umysłu, usłyszał tylko ciche westchnienie:<br>- Gdybyś wiedział Ron, jak bardzo bym chciała żebyś był tej nocy Snapem.

Przebudził się odrętwiały, czując w ustach posmak alkoholu. Głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, jakby ktoś uderzył go młotkiem w środek czoła. Nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, nie śmiał nawet otworzyć oczu, wiedząc że to tylko pogorszy ból. Kac. Kiedy ostatni raz doprowadził się do takiego stanu? Jak to się w ogóle stało? Pamiętał tylko, że zasiadł przy stole i za namową podpitego Hagrida wychylił kilka kieliszków ognistej. Zapewne było tego więcej. O wiele więcej. Musieli opróżnić co najmniej co najmniej trzy butelki.  
>Wtedy coś mu zaświtało w głowie. Niewyraźny obraz czegoś miłego. Seks. Dużo seksu. Ale to był sen. Na pewno. Jednorazowy wybryk wyobraźni upojonej do granic możliwości alkoholem. Do licha! Śniło mu się, że posuwa Granger! Zaczynał poważnie martwić się o stan jego podświadomości, gdy usłyszał niewyraźny jęk. Coś poruszyło się obok niego. Zmusił zaspane powieki do rozwarcia. Z trudem obrócił głowę. Nie wierzył własnym oczom! Granger! Leżała na poduszce obok, prężąc swoje nagie ciało z cichym pomrukiem. Halucynacja. Tylko tak mógł to sobie wytłumaczyć.<br>- Jej tu wcale nie ma – powiedział do siebie i wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku, by sprawdzić, czy jest materialna.  
>Z pewnością była. Najbardziej materialna w świecie kobieta w jego łóżku.<br>Czując na sobie jego dotyk odwróciła szybko wzrok. Patrzyła przez kilka sekund na Snape 'a w całkowitym osłupieniu. Skojarzyła szybko fakty i rozwrzeszczała się na całe gardło.  
>A więc nie halucynacja.<br>Snape ściągnął potarmoszoną kołdrę z łóżka i okrył się nią szczelnie, Hermiona zrobiła to samo z prześcieradłem. Umilkła i wpatrywała się w niego przerażonym wzrokiem.  
>- Czy my…? – zapytała drżącym głosem.<br>- Na to wygląda – wychrypiał.  
>Próbując przyjąć na chłodno zaistniałą sytuację, powstał i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do biurka. Wyjął z szuflady dwie zielone buteleczki i wrócił do łóżka. Podał jedną osłupiałej Hermionie.<br>- Wypij – rzucił, a widząc, że się zastanawia, dodał - Na kaca.  
>Po spożyciu eliksiru od razu zrobiło mu się lepiej. Głowa przestała boleć, ale luki w pamięci pozostały. Może to i lepiej.<br>- Jak to się stało? – zapytała trzeźwo Granger, wlepiając w Snape 'a oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.  
>- No co? Nie patrz tak na mnie. Skąd mam wiedzieć, jak się tu znalazłaś? Myślałem, że tylko mi się śnisz.<br>- Dobra – odparła Hermiona kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Trudno. Stało się. Gdzie są moje ubrania?

Hermiona swoich ubrań nie znalazła. Przekradła się do dormitorium w jednej z jego starych szat. Na szczęście nikt jej nie zauważył, bo Hogwart po nocnej balandze był opustoszały niczym ulice Rio rankiem po hucznym karnawale. Gdzieniegdzie tylko leżeli skacowani siódmo roczni. W Sali Wejściowej zerknęła na klepsydry z punktami. Ta przynależąca do Gryffindoru była opróżniona do ¼, co stanowiło ostateczny dowód, że jednak przespała się z profesorem Snapem. Nie była z tego powodu szczególnie podminowana. Nawet jej się podobało. Może ciut za bardzo.  
>- Pewnego dnia trzeba będzie to powtórzyć – mruknęła, wspinając się po schodach.<br>Jednak bez względu na to, jak bardzo jej się podobało to całe zajście, wiedziała jedno – musi porządnie nawrzeszczeć na Rona i Harry 'ego. Była pewna, że to oni stali za tą całą aferą. A mogła dać im te notatki z historii magii i nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca.


End file.
